How Do We Tell Them?
by marykayle
Summary: Identities are revealed and feelings are sorted out! But how do Adrien and Marinette tell about their new relationship Alya and Nino?nthey provide them with even more shocking news! After all, what is better for a Ladynoir shipper than a personally signed photo evidence delivered by the heroes themselves? ...And if Alya survives it, she is very lucky.


Honestly, the reveal of their identities was something they couldn't get out of. They successfully defeated a pretty tough akuma, but their time left was extremely low. Luckily for both of them, the akuma victim was already gone, so there was no one around.

When their transformations began to wear off at the same time, neither Ladybug nor Chat Noir made any attempt to move away. Simply because there was nowhere to run.

After the initial shock wore off, Adrien and Marinette talked everything out and sorted their feelings, they realized that they still had a serious problem.

They had to explain their new relationship to Alya and Nino in some rational way.

Boy, this was going to be hard.

"Hey," offered Adrien. "What if we ease their fangirling about us being a couple by even more shocking news?"

"And how exactly do we bring this idea to life, kitty?"

"You probably forgot, my lady, but Alya is a huge fan of us. And, apparently," he smiled sheepishly, "a number one Ladynoir shipper."

Oh.

OH.

"So we can give her some material for Ladyblog. That is, if you're not opposed to going public about us being together." Please say yes, Marinette, I want to see their faces at this point. "Nino will also swoon to the moon and back, he ships us pretty hard. It took some time to get used to his fanboying."

Marinette must have been thinking something similar.

"Okay, I totally like the idea. Can't wait to see Alya's face." She giggled at the image of Alya going crazy about the whole thing. "And I might have one idea..."

Alya was heading to her room in order to get some sleep after editing the newest video of Ladybug and Chat Noir's fight. This one seemed to be pretty tough. This akuma definitely took a lot of energy and it seemed that the heroes were running out of time already by the end of the battle, which meant they may have detransformed back in front of each other! Alya squealed in delight at the mere thought.

Her inner fangirling was rudely interrupted by the knock at the door.

The red-haired girl suspiciously eyed the said door. The knocking repeated. 'Who's there...' mumbled Alya mostly to herself, approaching the door. Unlocking it, she caught some giggles outside and then the sound of someone running away.

Opening the door, Alya only saw two figures running away from her house. The two silhouettes slowed down for a moment and looked back at Alya, breaking into giggles and running away even faster hand-in-hand. The journalist's eyes widened as she recognized Ladybug and Chat Noir in the giggling pair. She stood in shock at the enter. It was too late to call for them and ask for the interview, anyway.

After a minute, Alya was practically recovered.

"Good prank," she smirked. "Even if they ran off after all. HAND-IN-HAND, oh my god!" She squealed happily and jumped into the air. Some Ladynoir was finally happening! The girl was ready to get back into the house, when she spotted a carefully left piece of paper near the doorway.

Alya took the said paper only to drop it a few moments later as if she was burnt.

"OH MY GOSH!" She actually screamed in the night air.

There was a set of photos, featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hugging. And. KISSING!

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh," repeated the journalist, taking the collage (obviously taken in some kind of photo booth) from the ground. Her eye caught something on the other side of the photos. She turned it over.

'Special for Alya, our #1 fan! Feel free to post it on your amazing Ladyblog! Thank you for your faith in us!

With love, Chat Noir & Ladybug'

If it was possible, Alya's eyes widened even more and she let out another scream, waking up nearly all the neighbors.

Unbeknownst to her, the pair of Paris's superheroes was watching her from the nearest roof, still giggling like crazy.

The next day the whole school was buzzing from the news. Of course, the collage of the kissing saviors of Paris was on the Ladyblog five minutes after it was dropped at Alya's house (including the part with the special contribution to Alya). Of course, half an hour later it was viral and number one in any news media.

Of course, Alya couldn't sit still in place, and Marinette was the one to deal with her fangirling.

"Could you believe it, Marinette? They wanted ME to know first! As their number one fan! This is the happiest day in my life!"

"Wow, this is soooo awesome! I wish I could see them! You're so lucky!" cheered Marinette, sending an inconspicuous wink to Adrien. He responded with a wink and a smile on his own.

This didn't go unnoticed by Nino.

"Woah, dude, since when are you on winking terms with Marinette?" He raised an eyebrow on his best friend.

This caught Alya's attention.

"Umm, since yesterday, I guess?" answered the model. Now time for number two shocking revelation for their friends.

"And what happened yesterday?" Nino may be a Ladynoir shipper, but along with Alya he shipped Adrienette even harder. "Dude, are you two dating?" Alya subconsciously leaned in closer to catch everything what was going to be said.

"In fact, we are," smiled Adrien, taking Marinette's hand in his own and smiling at her.

Alya squealed in delight.

"Best. Day. EVER!"

Adrien raised an eyebrow, pretending to be confused.

"See," explained the red-haired, "it's not everyday when both of your ships become canon! I'm so happy right now, I think I must die!"

Wow, Adrien thought, she really got it bad. Glancing at Nino, he noticed that his state was just a little better than Alya's last night.

"Dude," Nino paused a little. "I'm so happy for you!" he exclaimed, maybe a little too loud.

"We," corrected Alya. "We are sosososohappy! For both of you and of course for Ladybug and Chat Noir! About time, if you ask me!"

Adrien and Marinette both facepalmed. Their friends were even more crazy about their new relationship than themselves.

Alya and Nino broke in huge goofy grins. In their excitement they forgot to ask how exactly their best friends got together.

Adrien smiled at his girlfriend for the who knows which time this morning and leaned in to kiss her. Marinette happily kissed him back.

Chloé chose the exact same moment to enter the class.

"What do you think are you doing?!" screamed the blonde.

Adrien raised a finger, silencing her, without breaking a kiss with Marinette. Chloé was so shocked that she forgot what she was about to say. After several seconds, Adrien and Marinette broke apart. There was a silence for a moment, and then their classmates broke into loud cheers, congratulating the new couple.

"How dare you!" Chloé finally found her voice to speak.

"I think," Adrien responded, "she has every right to kiss her boyfriend, especially since I was the first to kiss her. I would like it very much if you stopped insulting my girlfriend, so Chloé. Please stop." He smiled at her in the most polite way and kissed Marinette on cheek.

Chloé groaned loudly, but took her seat without any more arguing.

Alya and Nino couldn't stop smiling for the next several minutes.

'Wait,' Alya thought as her smile faded. 'Isn't it strange for Adrien and Marinette to get together at the same time as Ladybug and Chat Noir?.. And that the superheroes chose ME exactly to tell about their relationship first?..'

And even if it was where she recognized their identities, Alya said nothing and never showed any signs of her knowledge. Because seriously, leaving a photo of themselves as a pair at her doorstep was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Maybe she simply didn't want to ruin all these small teasing things that they were not so subtly providing her with.

Or maybe she couldn't wait to tease them back.


End file.
